


Bios Delta

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Character Mentions, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, References to Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: The mission was a success, but Qrow wasn't in the mood to celebrate. He had some choice words for James and he wasn't going to wait to say them.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Bios Delta

_How could you? How could you do that?! You asshole! You no good, rusty, cold-hearted motherfucker! _

These words and more repeated themselves on a vicious loop as Qrow stormed up to the General's office. The energy radiating off him caused anyone he passed to jump back in surprise, some of them whispering, wondering what was going on. He ignored them.

He had something more important to attend to.

_"My Semblance brings Misfortune. Sometimes I can't keep it under control."_

The mission had been a success. He and the kids hardly had to lift a finger. The Ace-Ops managed to take down the Geist pretty much single handedly. They didn't need him.

_"That so? Well hey, don't beat yourself up about it."_

Not like they needed Clover.

_"My Semblance is Good Fortune. Lucky you, huh?"_

That damn lucky bastard. Pairing up with him wasn't a coincidence. It couldn't be. The chances of there being someone with a Semblance of Good Fortune was slim enough as it was, but for that person to be the leader of Atlas's best team? Reporting directly under Ironwood?

No way. This was deliberate. James made this choice.

And Qrow was going to find out why.

As he approached the door to the office, the guards placed there stepped forward to stop him. One glare sent them running.

Nothing like a Branwen on the warpath to send people packing.

With clenched fists, one raised foot, and a hard kick, opened with an echoing slam against the walls.

"You filthy bastard!" Qrow yelled.

James was sitting at his desk going over paperwork with Winter when he stormed in. The two looked at each other, and with a nod of understanding, Winter saw herself out, shooting Qrow a warning glance before closing the doors behind her. James stood up and walked over to him, holding out a hand to him. But Qrow flinched back, seething with rage as he tried to find the strength not to waver now.

Those blue eyes always made him weak in the knees.

"The mission went well, I take it?" James asked. "Based on the report I got-"

"Spare me the official talk, Jim," Qrow spat. "You paired me up with your damn poster boy on purpose, didn't you?!"

James lowered his hand, his shoulders slumping slightly as his jaw began to clench. "Qrow, please listen-"

Qrow shook his head, barely managing to keep calm as small laughs escaped him. "You, you're a real funny guy, you know that? Pairing Misfortune with Good Fortune. That there. Hilarious. As if I didn't think about what that'd be like every fucking day of my life for the last several decades. How'd you find him, huh? Pluck him from your graduates or was he an old Huntsman buddy of yours? No wait, let me guess. He entered a drawing and like the lucky fucker he is, he won."

"Qrow, please-"

"You know, I never thought you had it in you, Jimmy, but boy did you prove me wrong-"

James stepped closer, trying to close the distance between them. "Qrow, listen to me, I can explain."

Qrow's face went red. "Explain? Explain what, huh?"

"I…" James let out a sigh, his head hung low in shame. "I had my reasons for pairing the two of you up."

"Reasons, oh my. Well, why didn't you say so?" Qrow couldn't believe this. Every fiber in him was trembling in anger. "That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard from you, James. And I've heard a lot of bullshit."

"Please," James begged. "Just let me explain-"

"Why did you pair us up? Huh? Is it because you thought I'd get the kids killed with my bad luck? Is it because I'm not as good a team player?"

James shook his head. "No, that's not it-"

"Is it because you think I can't handle myself?"

"No, I know you can. I-"

"Or is it because you think your Good Luck Charm is better? Finally outgrew the need for someone causing minor inconveniences every ten seconds?"

"No! I was just-"

"Then why, Jim?! Why the hell would you-"

** _"I COULDN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"_ **

Qrow was stunned into silence as James reached out, gripping his upper arms tightly. He didn't remember when they got so close to the wall, but Qrow could feel his back pressed up against it as James stared him right in the face. His entire body was shaking, his eyes wide and welling from tears he tried so hard to fight. Qrow's entire body went slack, and after a moment of silence, James let him go, stepping back and turning away.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "That…that was out of line."

"Apology, uh, accepted?" Qrow stammered. He wasn't angry. Not as much anymore, at least. Mostly now, he was just confused. Lose him? Lose him to what? "Jim…what's going on?"

James took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "After Beacon, I thought I'd never…I thought we might not cross paths again. We lost Ozpin, communications with the rest of the kingdoms and the other headmasters was cut off, you had your family and I had to return home. I honestly thought that would be it. So I came back and threw myself into preparing for the war against Salem."

Qrow stepped forward, hesitant. For some reason, James looked so small now. Not the strong, towering warrior he usually was. As he walked around him, he could have sworn James almost seemed…he didn't know the word for it, but it was somewhere on that line between vulnerable and submitting.

And it scared him.

"I had Penny rebuilt," James continued. "I put together teams, made my own inner circle I could trust. I honestly thought there might be a chance I'd have to go it alone." He smiled slightly. "But then you and the kids arrived. And I thought maybe, just maybe, things would be okay." His smile faltered his left hand instinctively reaching out to touch Qrow's right side. "Then you told me about how you ended up poisoned. How the Nucklavee would have gotten you if the kids hadn't intervened back in Mistral. The Battle at Haven, the train crash, the Apathy." His hand trailed up slowly, moving to gently caress Qrow's cheek. "You almost died several times already. And I just couldn't risk that happening again."

The pieces started to click together in Qrow's head. "So you had Clover pair up with me."

James nodded. "I was so sure something would go wrong if I didn't. Those mines collapsed and caused a chain reaction explosion once, it was possible it would happen again. And I didn't want to take a chance on you getting caught up in the blast if that were to happen." He kept his gaze averted, shame carved deep into his very soul. "It was a dirty thing to do. Selfish, probably even cruel. But…I just couldn't risk it. I can't…I can't lose you, Qrow. Not now."

It was cruel. And selfish. Qrow kept trying to reel his head around it. He understood why James did it. But it didn't make it right. It hurt more than words could describe. A year ago, this would have made Qrow walk out the door and never come back.

But he didn't want to give up on him. Not after everything.

_I don't want to lose him either._

Qrow reached out his hand to James, his finger tracing a line right where metal would have met scar tissue. "I get it…believe me, I do. But next time, don't keep me in the dark like that. If you're that worried about me just…just talk to me? 'Hey Qrow, I'm worried about your safety, so can I pair you up with this guy?' Something like that?" He smiled softly. "Relationships are built on trust, right? So please…trust me next time, okay?"

James looked at him, nodding slowly. "I will. I promise." He reached around and pulled Qrow close, a hand resting on the back of his head as the other wrapped around his waist. "I'm so sorry, Qrow."

"Me too." Qrow nuzzled into the hug, his hands lightly gripping James's coat as he finally got his breathing under control. He was still frustrated, and he'd probably be thinking about this for a while. But he wasn't nearly as mad as before.

"I hope working with him didn't cause any problems," James muttered. "Did he do or say anything to make you upset?"

"Not really. Just told me his Semblance, but that was about the worst thing he said the whole trip." A smirk worked its way onto his lips. "I think he was flirting with me though. Kept throwing me winks." He could practically feel James pouting. "Relax. He's not my type. I prefer my men tall with blue eyes and power cells in their right side."

James rolled his eyes. "Even when they fuck up this bad?"

Qrow nodded, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "Even then."

"I'll try to do better."

"I know, Jim. And I'll try not to get so…shouty next time."

"Okay." James let out a soft chuckle. "Seems like we have a lot to work on."

"We do. But we'll get there."

"Yeah. We'll get there."

Deciding the paperwork could wait until morning, James took Qrow's hand and both of them headed back to their quarters. It'd been a long day, and they needed to rest. They also had a lot more to talk about. But Qrow decided to wait until morning.

For now, he just wanted to sleep beside James.


End file.
